Hearing impaired persons are, compared to persons with normal hearing, more susceptible to discomfort when subjected to sound impulses of high sound pressure levels. Known hearing aids comprise compressors that utilize dynamic sound level compression with time constants that are sufficiently long to avoid distortion of temporal characteristics of speech. The associated recruitment effect combined with a hearing aid increases the discomfort caused by sound impulses with high energy.